


take it easy

by kissbaeks



Series: whole lotta love (a/b/o) [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, baekhyuns really tired, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun wishes chanyeol would just take a break.





	take it easy

**Author's Note:**

> soonja is the only child that matters in my fics goodbYE

baekhyun thinks his children must really dislike him. his daughter, soonja, is five now, as much of chatterbox as he is. she likes to talk his ear off even though it never makes much sense since she’s just turned five and still seems to be learning her words. it’s fine, though. usually, the omega can understand what his child is trying to say. the other child hasn’t graced them with an appearance yet. baekhyun’s pregnant with his and chanyeol’s second child, and this pregnancy just seems way worse than the first one. he’s seven months in and it feels like actual _hell_. baekhyun suspects that the reason for that is the fact that his mate won’t take time off from work even though they both know that chanyeol is in  _desperate need_ of a break. but until he finally decides to stop overworking himself, baekhyun is left alone with soonja unless jongdae or zitao come to visit, but they have lives— mates, children— of their own. but they make a point to stop by to see darling soonja and make sure baekhyun hasn’t had a meltdown. it’s nice, knowing that his friends care like that. 

the thing baekhyun hates doing without chanyeol the most is going to the doctors appointments, especially when they aren’t for him. he’s had to take soonja once already since they found out he’s pregnant again, and it’s been hell. it’s even worse since she’s on break from school, even if she only goes to kindergarten for half days. unfortunately for him and his aching back and feet, she has another appointment so she can get her flu shot. it won’t be very pretty for either of them, he’s sure. there’ll be tears, but he’s not sure if they’ll be hers or his, or maybe they’ll both cry. he hates driving when he’s not pregnant anyways, so there’s no doubt that it’ll be one of the many frustrations during the day. 

“mama..” soonja whines, clinging to his hand and pouting. “no doctor.” baekhyun has to be honest— he has a general dislike for his daughter calling him ‘mama’ but he blames chanyeol for starting it. but she’s his child— if she wants to call him that, he’ll let her. 

“you gotta go, baby,” he replies, patting her head with a sigh. “i’ll be there with you the entire time.”

 “no doctor,” she shakes her head, letting go of baekhyun’s hand and sitting down to pout in peace. 

“it’s just one appointment, soonja,” baekhyun leans down as best as he can to pick her up, even though he shouldn’t be coddling her now that she’s five years old. “we can get ice cream after.” 

“‘kay..” his daughter sighs dramatically, a perfect little replica of his own dramatic sighs. 

“you’re getting heavy,” he says, shifting so that she’s resting more on his hip. “have we been feeding you too much chicken?” it’s not their fault— she refuses to eat anything that isn’t chicken. 

“no, mama!” she shrieks, resting her forehead against his neck, right near his mating bite from chanyeol. “you’re tired! i’m not heavy!”

“if you say so, baby.” he sets her down with a sigh, wincing when he hears his joints popping. “go get dressed for the day, okay?” he watches her scamper off, silently promising himself to brush her hair before they have to leave. he doesn’t want to take her anywhere, not today at least. he’s uncomfortable and aching and this other baby isn’t helping at all. at least soonja hasn’t protested too much about her appointment. he’s counting his blessings for that.

* * *

the appointment goes exactly as he thought it would. soonja is jittery, clinging to baekhyun’s arm in the waiting room until he tells her to let go so he can fix her hair. he didn’t have time to brush it, so he runs his fingers through it until it’s smooth enough to braid. she likes having her hair braided, it’s calming and he can tell it works when she stops bouncing in her seat. instead, she leans over until she’s resting her entire little body against his side. baekhyun has never been more glad about how quiet his daughter can be. he just wishes the other baby would calm down so he wasn’t so uncomfortable. 

 “mama.. gimme hugs,” soonja pouts up at him, holding her arms out. baekhyun sighs, letting his daughter move over until she’s sitting on his lap. there’s not a whole lot of room left, though. she seems displeased, but the nurse calls her name and baekhyun is glad that she can’t argue with him— again— about who he’ll love more once the new baby is here. he sighs, letting her scamper ahead with the nurse. he’s still very uncomfortable, but at least they’ll be going home soon enough. that thought doesn’t stop the aches and pains, doesn’t stop the “new” baby from treating his insides like a punching bag. he hopes this baby is a girl as well, because soonja will at least get along better with a little sister. 

he’s right, in the end. the moment the nurse gives soonja her flu shot, she bursts into tears and won’t let go of baekhyun’s arm. he has the receptionist print the records of her immunizations, just in case they need that for her in the future. holding a crying toddler while he’s seven months pregnant isn’t fun, but nothing ever is. he briefly wonders what soonja will be— will she be an omega like him, or an alpha like chanyeol? maybe she’ll be a beta. he doesn’t care what she turns out to be, but it’s interesting to think about it. eventually she stops crying, but not until they’re back in the car and she’s promised ice cream. she even falls asleep before they get home, which baekhyun takes a sign of a nap day. it’s only past noon now, they’ve still got hours and hours until chanyeol comes home. 

once soonja’s tucked into her bed for her daily nap, baekhyun finally has some time to himself. normally, he’d read or start dinner, but it’s too early for dinner and he can’t find his book. it’s another sign, he thinks. a sign that’s telling him to go take a nap. he wanders back to his and chanyeol’s bedroom, laying down and bundling up under the blankets. he dozes off after a while, hoping to dream of good things. 

he’s woken up by a loud thump. baekhyun whines softly, sitting up and rubbing at his tired eyes. he can only hope that the sound didn’t come from soonja. he gets up, shuffling to the kitchen, only to find his mate and daughter standing by the stove. soonja’s looking up at her alpha father with wide eyes and chanyeol’s staring at whatever it is they’re trying to make. 

“what are you doing?” he asks softly, rubbing a hand over his swollen belly. “what time is it? you’re home early, yeol.”

“you said he was sleeping,” chanyeol says to soonja before turning off the stove and going over to baekhyun so he can give his mate a kiss. he’s still dressed for work— in his usual button up shirt, tucked into his nicer slacks. baekhyun’s pleased that he’s finally learned to take off his shoes when he gets home. 

“mama was sleeping!” soonja pouts, looking longingly at the frying pan on the stove. 

“i woke up,” baekhyun murmurs, patting chanyeol’s shoulder before leaning up to kiss his mate’s cheek. “i’d ask you about work but i’m too tired to listen to you talk about your coworkers and their antics.”

“that’s fair,” says chanyeol, “but seulgi and joohyun made a cake for you. it’s in the fridge.”

“tell them thank you tomorrow,” baekhyun replies. 

“i will,” chanyeol nods, “now go sit down. soonja and i are making dinner for you.” baekhyun can’t help the laugh that escapes him. 

“chanyeol, you’re terrible at cooking!” he says, “and soonja is five.. she doesn’t know how to cook.”

“trust me on this! i can cook for you,” chanyeol whines. 

“if you insist,” baekhyun mumbles, “i’ll come up with a backup plan. just in case.” 

* * *

dinner, surprisingly, turns out just fine. baekhyun has to admit that he’s very impressed with his alpha. he’s proud, too, and a little bit emotional. he blames it on the hormones, though. soonja even eats what she’s given— and it isn’t chicken for once. but once dinner is over, it’s like the waterworks are turned on. soonja doesn’t want to go to bed, first arguing and then, when it gets her nowhere, crying. 

“mama,” she wails, tucking herself into baekhyun’s side, holding onto his arm. “no bedtime!”

”i’m not the one enforcing bedtime, baby,” baekhyun replies, patting her head. “but you should listen to papa. you need to go sleep so you’re not cranky tomorrow.” 

“no...” she whines, but then she yawns. she’s five years old, not used to staying up past seven, and baekhyun can tell she’s very sleepy. 

“look at that, you’re sleepy. go to bed, soonja, or i’ll use my stern voice,” baekhyun warns. “don’t you wanna be energetic tomorrow?”

she sighs, pouting as she slides of the couch, all limp and boneless until she’s suddenly scampering off to her bedroom.

“chanyeol... go make sure she actually goes to bed,” baekhyun begs, “please!”

“fine,” chanyeol sighs, getting up and following after their overly energetic child. baekhyun can only hope that their second kid will be calmer, mostly because he doesn’t think he can handle two hyper kids at once. 

while chanyeol makes sure soonja actually goes to bed, baekhyun decides that he’ll go to bed, too. he’s tired and pregnant, and it’s not like he’s got anything better to do during the night anyways. an early bedtime would do wonders. maybe he’d actually sleep, as opposed to the last few nights where he’d been awake half the night and exhausted when he woke up the sound of chanyeol’s alarm going off. tonight, he’s going to bed early so he isn’t exhausted and can actually have a good day with his daughter. if only chanyeol wasn’t so stubborn about work; they could all spend the day together. baekhyun sighs, settling himself on the bed before tucking himself in. it’s nice and warm under the many blankets. 

“are you already asleep?” chanyeol’s voice is soft, quiet, like he’s scared of waking baekhyun if he’s sleeping. 

“no,” baekhyun replies, “just thinking.”

“about what?” chanyeol asks. baekhyun can hear him shuffling around, no doubt getting ready for bed as well. 

“about our children,” he mumbles, “and i’m honestly wondering why i let you get me pregnant again.” 

“you like our children, even if they cause you pain and stress,” chanyeol replies, settling down next to baekhyun once he’s brushed his teeth and put on pajamas. he reaches over to turn off the lamp before laying down.

“easy for you to say,” baekhyun retorts, “you haven’t carried a baby inside of you for nine painful months, park chanyeol.”

 “i don’t think i could,” the alpha shrugs, snuggling up to his mate underneath the blankets. “you are so— baekhyun, look at me.” baekhyun sighs, but he turns over to look at chanyeol.

“baekhyun,” chanyeol starts again, “you are so, so strong. you’re the strongest, prettiest omega i’ve ever met in my entire life. now, would you like to tell me where your complaints are coming from?”

“i’m tired and uncomfortable all day everyday, where do you think the complaints are coming from?” the omega grumbles, sighing loudly. “chanyeol, i want it to be over already, but at the same time, i don’t wanna take care of a five year old and a baby all by myself since you won’t take a goddamn break from working.”

chanyeol doesn’t say anything, so baekhyun rolls over again and closes his eyes. 

“sweetheart,” chanyeol says, sitting up. “i’ll take a break. i will, i swear. will that make you feel better? or i could work from home—”

“that’s not the point, chanyeol!” baekhyun whines. “the point is you’re working yourself too hard! you need to take a break and relax. take it easy! spend time with me and soonja.. we haven’t done anything as a family in so long...”

baekhyun sighs, squishing his face into his pillow. 

“baekhyun, i—”

“i don’t wanna talk about it anymore.”

he’s determined now to fall asleep so he won’t have to answer any questions. 

* * *

baekhyun’s warm when he wakes up. he thinks nothing of it at first, but then the warm turns to cold, his chest and throat hurt, and he’s trembling when he sits up. it must be early, he thinks, when he notices that chanyeol’s still asleep beside him. since he’s up now, baekhyun taps his mate’s shoulder until chanyeol wakes up, all groggy and sleepy. 

“am i late?” he asks, rubbing at his tired eyes. 

“no,” baekhyun shakes his head. “chanyeol, i’m not feeling well..”

“what's wrong, baekhyun?” chanyeol sits up, glancing over at the clock and sighing. 

“i’m all achey and cold,” baekhyun mutters, leaning against his mate. “and my throat and chest hurt. i think i’m just getting sick.”

“hm..” chanyeol places his hand over baekhyun’s forehead. “you are a little warm...”

“stay home today,” baekhyun mumbles, holding onto chanyeol’s wrist. “please?”

“i will, sweetheart. i’ll stay home, take good care of you and make sure soonja doesn’t wreck anything,” chanyeol promises, pressing a kiss to one of baekhyun’s flushed cheeks. 

“good,” baekhyun says, pouting. “you need a break from work...”

“do you wanna get up now and have breakfast or sleep some more?” chanyeol asks, running a hand through baekhyun’s hair. 

“hm… neither,” baekhyun replies, making a face. “i wanna cuddle with you for a while.”

“then that’s what we’ll do.”

baekhyun snuggles up to chanyeol almost immediately, resting his head against the alpha’s shoulder and sighing softly. chanyeol just smiles, continuing to pet baekhyun’s hair until the omega has practically gone limp. at least he’s relaxed, though. then, suddenly, baekhyun gasps softly, reaching for chanyeol’s hand. 

“chanyeol,” he murmurs, “give me your hand!” he grips the offered hand tightly, settling it right on his round belly. “do you feel that? your kid is active this morning.”

“is that why you’ve been so cranky lately?” chanyeol asks, teasing. 

“yes!” baekhyun whines, placing his hand over chanyeol’s. “it’s your fault, you know.”

“i know,” says chanyeol. “i know it’s my fault, baekhyunnie.”

“do you think we’ll have a boy this time?” baekhyun asks softly, squeezing chanyeol’s hand. 

“maybe, chanyeol says, smiling. “but we’ll love them no matter what gender they are, right?”

“right!” baekhyun chirps, and then the sudden burst of energy is gone and he’s back to quietly snuggling himself up against chanyeol. “ugh, chanyeol, i want it to be over already. i hate getting sick while i’m pregnant.”

“it’s almost over,” chanyeol murmurs reassuringly, pressing a kiss to the top of baekhyun’s head. “don’t worry about it so much.”

baekhyun sighs again, letting himself be cuddled for a while before he falls asleep.  when he wakes up, chanyeol’s already up for the day, no doubt making breakfast. he’s just surprised that their daughter, surprisingly, is also sick. she seems worse than he is, but then again, she’s five and her immune system is weak. all she wants to do is cling to baekhyun and whine when chanyeol tries to get her to eat, it seems. the three of them spend the day in bed, baekhyun snuggled up against chanyeol and soonja snuggled up to baekhyun. it’s nice and warm, and chanyeol is glad he took the day off. 

* * *

less than a month and a half later, baekhyun wakes up in pain. he’s almost sure that it’s baby time, but the pain isn’t as bad as it was before they left for the hospital last time. still, he sits up and jabs chanyeol’s side until he’s awake too. 

“chanyeol,” he whispers, “get up, get up. i need help.”

“are you okay?” chanyeol asks, frantic already. 

“yeah, i just..” baekhyun sighs softly. “can you rub my tummy? your child is really active right now..” 

“yeah, of course,” chanyeol pulls baekhyun a little closer, rubbing a gentle hand over his mate’s swollen stomach. their baby is active, but something’s telling him that’s not why baekhyun is restless. 

“thank you,” baekhyun murmurs, resting his head against his alpha’s shoulder. chanyeol is able to soothe him back to sleep, but it isn’t long before he’s awake and in pain again.

“chanyeol,” he gasps this time, gripping into his mate’s arm tightly. “chanyeol, i.. i need you to take me to the hospital now.”

“now?” chanyeol asks, startling. “but.. but you’re not due for another two weeks!”

“chanyeol!” baekhyun wails, “just take me to the hospital!”

“okay, okay, don’t panic!” chanyeol reaches over to smooth baekhyun’s hair down. “stay here, i’ll go wake soonja. i’ll be right back!”

baekhyun sighs, resting a hand on his swollen belly. he really hopes chanyeol can get soonja up quickly. he’s in a lot of pain and he doesn’t want it to go on for a long time. soon enough, though, soonja runs in and leaps into the bed. she snuggles next to him and sighs a perfect mimic of his own sigh. 

“mama,” she says, “papa says you’re in pain. why?” she’s whining. 

“because..” baekhyun pauses when another wave of pain hits him. “because your little brother or sister wants to come into the world right now.” 

“oh.” her eyes widen, looking like tiny saucers. 

“let’s go, baekhyunnie,” chanyeol murmurs, helping baekhyun up. soonja demands to be carried, so he carries his daughter and keeps a reassuring hand on his mate’s back. the car ride there is weirdly silent— baekhyun had cried and shrieked the first time, but they both know he isn’t doing that because he doesn’t want to scare soonja. they make it to the hospital in record time, and just like the first time, chanyeol doesn’t get to go in with baekhyun. he gives his precious mate a kiss for good luck and settles down with their daughter for a long wait. 

it takes longer. with soonja, chanyeol only waited six and a half hours. this time, he and his daughter wait almost eight hours before they can go see baekhyun. soonja’s half asleep, so chanyeol has to carry her in with him and wake her up once he’s settled in the chair next to baekhyun’s hospital bed. only then does he take a peek at the new baby. 

“another girl,” baekhyun says, happy and tired. “wanna hold her?” he doesn’t wait for chanyeol’s nod this time, he hands the baby over almost immediately. soonja makes a startled noise, trying to get a good look at her baby sister. 

“she’s ugly!” she wails, but not so loud that she wakes the newborn. “did i look like that too, mama?”

“yeah,” baekhyun grins slightly, reaching over to ruffle his older daughter’s hair. “you did.”

“what are we gonna name her?” chanyeol interrupts, looking up. he’s got tears in his eyes and all baekhyun wants to do is kiss them away, but it hurts to move. 

“hm..” he pauses, thinking hard. there were so many good names on the list this time around. 

“eunbi!” soonja squeals. “name her eunbi! it’s cute!”

“eunbi? what do you think, yeol?” baekhyun asks softly, looking over at his mate. 

“i think eunbi fits her perfectly,” chanyeol replies, grinning.

“there we go, then..” baekhyun murmurs. “i think... now would be a good time for papa and soonja to let mama and eunbi rest.” 

“mama..” soonja whines, watching chanyeol give eunbi back to baekhyun. “we just got here.” 

“no, no, mama’s right.” chanyeol pats soonja’s little head. “he and eunbi need to sleep some more so they can spend more time with us. and we need to go find something to eat.”

soonja agrees easily, too caught up in the excitement of her new baby sister’s arrival. baekhyun and eunbi are ready to sleep, and chanyeol’s honestly just ready to go home. but just like that, they’re a perfect little family of four. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, more cute chanbaek.  
> eventually there’ll be one that comes before this one in which chanyeol and baekhyun get legally married. by that i mean they just sign the papers and get the rings and bam, it’s done. 
> 
> so they’re married in this one, ive just not written it so that they refer to each other as husbands. they just refer to each other as mates bc. ig im too lazy to type a longer word.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
